


Kittens

by hbrilove



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Buffy and Spike were never together, Buffy doesn't remember Heaven so happiness, Extra kitty is given to Xander, Feelings start happening, Happy Ending, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Spike takes Xander to Kitten Poker, Spike wins thanks to Xander, Surprise owner of kitten, William the Kitten, go with it, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrilove/pseuds/hbrilove
Summary: A kitten makes an appearance in the lives of Xander Harris and William the Bloody AKA Spike.





	1. Chapter the First

**Author's Note:**

> This was started over on FF.net. I'm hoping that moving it here will get me writing it more. :)

Xander sat down next to Spike as he quietly scanned the poker room curiously. Xander snickered quietly when after a few rounds Spike still wasn't doing so hot. Suddenly, Xander felt his little lightbulb go off. Yes, Alexander Harris has a lightbulb that he is incredibly proud of because it is no longer a clapper. He leaned his head on Spike's shoulder and sighed, ignoring Spike's slight wince from Xander touching his shoulder. "You aren't gonna win with that," he said just loud enough for the other demons to hear him.

Spike glared at him and shrugged him off as he held his cards to his chest defiantly. "What the bloody hell would you know about this?" he said angrily. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the other four demons go all in. He smirked slightly at Xander before pretending to sulk as he slouched down in his chair.

Spike watched as everyone revealed their hands before he set his royal flush down, kicking all their asses with one hand.

Spike collected his winnings and led Xander out of the bar as the other demons began to stand up so they could physically beat him. As he passed random children while walking towards Xander's apartment, he handed one to each of them. "How'd you know?" he asked curiousity finally winning him over.

"I saw it on a movie once," Xander said with a shrug.

"Really? Well, here's your cut, luv," he said as he handed Xander a dark brown kitten. Spike winked at him before leaving the astonished brunette standing outside his apartment building not knowing how he had even gotten there.

Over the course of the next week, Xander found himself taking the long way to work through the graveyard where Spike's crypt happened to be located. He kept telling himself that it was for the good of the gang that all of Spike's actions were documented but Xander knew better. Only problem was he didn't know what it was that he knew.

Xander sighed as he walked up to the crypt door for the sixth time that week. "Oi, Spike!" the brunette yelled out as annoyingly as he could as he made an entrance.

"Go away!" Spike hollared from his bedroom down the ladder.

"But, I brought blood!" Xander said, pouting. With a sigh, the human set down the blood on top of a brown recliner.

"Just leave it on the chair!"

Xander chuckled at the blond's antics. "Don't you wanna come taste test it? Just to be sure I didn't poison it?" he taunted.

"I don't want to!" Spike whined. "Just go away!"

Pouting even more, Xander finally did as he was asked and went to work. Spike sighed as he slowly slipped upstairs. Xander had gone all out and gotten O negative, the kind Spike enjoyed more than any other. That boy was gonna be the death of him. Well, the undeath of him. Before Spike could stop himself, he leaned down and inhaled the brown jacket the human had left next to the blood. Xander had a unique scent and for some reason, that's all Spike craved lately. Pausing in his actions, Spike growled and threw the jacket across the crypt. "Bloody hell, Harris. What've you done to me?"

A movement in the corner of his crypt caught his eye. Going all bumpy faced, Spike dove at the creature. Spike sighed as he slipped out of his game face when he picked up the brown kitten that he had given Xander because he had run out of kids. "What the hell?" he muttered. On the kitten's neck hung a dark red collar with a tag. "William?" Spike beamed at the kitten.

A few hours later, Spike and William were cuddled in front of the beloved Vampire's favorite show in the history of television. Passions.


	2. Chapter the Second

Spike grumbled in his sleep as he scratched his stomach. "Mmm...mmm..." he moaned as his right ear was licked. "Xan..."

"Reow!" Spike jumped straight into the air as tiny claws stabbed his precious ear. "Bloody hell!" he howled with a cold look at the brown kitten laying lazily on the back of his recliner. Tentatively, Spike touched his aching ear to pull back with blood gracing his pale fingers. "Stupid cat. Pull another stunt like that and I'll send ya back to the whelp."

William looked up at him innocently as his tail swayed from side to side.

"Don't give me that look," Spike cried out as he pointed a bloodied finger at the kitten. William leaned forward to lick the blood off forcing a smile from the bad vampire.

"Dude, that's so gross!" a voice said behind the oblivious blond.

Spike whirled around in game face ready to protect little William only to slide out of it with a sigh. "Don't you have a home?" he bit out angrily.

"Why, yes I do. One that's not so dark and dank. But, look! Pizza, beer, blood. Everything a growing vampire needs. And, a movie to go on top," Xander said cheerfully as he set down the drinks on the small table next to the television. "Stuffed crust."

"Bloody hell, Harris. Just leave!" Spike snarled at the annoying young man as he slumped into his recliner.

Xander snorted as he set down the pizzas onto the television. "Now, you know I can't do that."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because then I won't annoy you. And you know how much I love to annoy you," Xander said proudly as he opened a beer. His eyes followed a brown blur to the corner where William settled down in his makeshift bed. "Will! So this is where you've been hanging out. I've been worried...Is that my coat?!" Xander hollered, his eyes going wide. "Spike! I just bought that!"

Spike sat up quickly in defense. "Look, I can explain."

"You damn well better," Xander bit out as he gently pushed William off his coat so that he could shake it clean. He then slipped it on, trying hard to hide his hurt that the vampire just let it sit over there in the dirt.

"Dammit, give a bloke a chance-"

"I can't take this. Come on, Will. Let's do as the grouchy vampire wants and leave," Xander said defeated. His coat had been really expensive but the thought that Spike hadn't cared hurt him deep. Xander bent down and scooped up the purring kitten before pushing passed the speechless blond and out into the cool night.

"Xan!" Spike hollered as the door slammed shut. He bent back and howled at the ceiling.


	3. Chapter the Third

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunnydale

Alexander Harris knew he was being incredibly stupid but who else was he going to go to for men problems? With a determined sigh, Xander picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Magic Box praying that one of the Scoobies would answer before he lost his nerve.

Buffy Summers glared coldly at the back of Giles' head as the older man walked to the back room. "I don't see why I need to train! I'm in perfect shape considering I was a corpse a few months ago!" she hollered earning her a weird look from the only customer in the room. "Oh, like you haven't died!" she snapped as she headed to the ringing telephone. "Magic Box."

"Buff?"

"Xan?"

"Can-can you come over here for a little or I can go to your house and we can, er, talk?" Xander asked nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck as he blinked back tears.

"Is this about Spike?" Buffy asked with a glare at Anya as the blond woman pointed at her wrist. Anya was under the impression that should the telephone calls not relate strictly to her money making then the calls needed to last only a few moments.

"Spike?! Who said anything about the bleached wonder?" Xander cried, his voice reaching higher octaves than he achieved before puberty.

"Well, he just left town saying he had some business to take care of and not to try pumping him for information for a few weeks," Buffy replied with a shrug.

Willow appeared at her shoulder curiously when Anya stormed off in a huff. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Xander and Spike had a fight," Buffy said as she covered the mouthpiece with her hand.

"They always fight," Dawn threw in from cleaning the glass on the counter. "Why would this be-oh, my god! Are they together-together?" she cried out in surprise finally catching on.

"Dawnie!" Xander yelled having heard the innocent teen.

"Dawn!" Willow and Buffy chorused in annoyance.

Dawn, however, wasn't paying attention to her family. Her mind was completely roaming the numerous perverted thoughts that her teenaged mind could imagine. "I should go get some oil. Janice says it always makes the guy feel better when you massage his body with oil. She also says that you need to make sure you don't forget the-"

"Dawn!" Buffy hollered, her face red. "Spike and Xander aren't together. They're in serious like but are guys so don't ever see it."

"It's true," Willow threw in. "Let's get sugary snacks and ice cream so we can convince Xander to spill everything to us."

"Like a slumber party!" Buffy giggled excitedly. She hung up on the sputtering Xander and the three girls hurried to the store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LA

Spike sucked down another bag of blood as he drove straight to Los Angeles. He knew Angel hated him but he really needed his sire. After all, Angel was the first Vampire to have a relationship with a human even if that girl happened to be a Slayer at the time. Spike spun down the road and straight to the Hyperion. Figures that tall, dark, and forehead would live in a bleedin' hotel. Spike sighed and parked.

"Spike!" Cordy cried in surprise as the blond Vampire strolled into the front doors. "You can't be here! You're evil!"

"Easy, luv. Just here to see your boss. Put this in a clean room for me, thanks," he said as he tossed her his duffle bag. "Gonna be here for a while." Spike wandered off to Angel's office and threw himself into the visitor chair silently.

Angel finished his paperwork before leaning back in his chair. "How long do you think you'll be able to keep this up?"

"What?" Spike asked with a surprise.

"Well, you don't really think you can stay good, now, do you? You still lack that pleasant thing called a soul."

"What's pleasant about it?" Spike mumbled with a glare. He rolled his eyes. "Look, the whelp's making me feel all funny inside and I need my sire."

Angel stared at Spike. "What kind of...feelings?" Angel shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"The kind I used to have for Cecily," Spike muttered. "Before she tore my heart out."

"Yeah, she was a bitch. We got our revenge, though." Angel and Spike shared a smirk at the thought of burning down everything Cecily and her family had owned including a stable filled with prize studs.


	4. Chapter the Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander's Slumber Party Time

Xander sighed as he watched William run around the room chasing anything that moved. He could remember when he used to have energy for activities. Now, he just wanted to waste away into nothing. That's all he was now. Just a brown coat on a dirty floor. He sighed again, blinking away the tears he knew were right there, waiting to fall. 

"Wow. You are all sorts of pathetic," Buffy chuckled as she dropped four large pizzas on the bed by his feet. 

Willow slapped Buffy on the arm with a sigh. "Not the best way to start out a slumber party, Buffy." 

"No, she's right," Xander said, pouting. Even he could hear how pathetic he sounded. "I'm just a coat on the floor covered in dirt." 

Buffy and Willow stared at one another in confusion. The witch shrugged, shoving the Slayer forward while she set up the candy and ice cream bar on the table. 

Buffy glared at Willow for putting her on the spot. She had no idea how to comfort her best friend who was madly in love with a Vampire. A Vampire that had been their enemies for a while until he just...wasn't. Huh. She wanted to know why he wasn't anymore. Sure, Spike could have killed them all over and over. But, something changed him. Maybe it was the giant Xander shaped puddle of sadness she was sitting next to. "Do you love Spike?" she whispered. 

"Uh huh," Xander whispered, one tear slowly falling down his cheek. 

"Do you think he loves you?" Buffy asked gently. 

"Uh uh," Xander said, shaking his head as he hid his face in his arms. 

William jumped onto the bed to nuzzle his owner's face. He let out a sad whine when Xander stayed hidden. With determination, he hurried from the room. He would make Xander happy again. 

Willow watched the kitten with a frown. When the hell did Xander get a kitten? 

"I think he loves you, Xan," Buffy said, pulling him into her arms for a hug. Thank goodness for Slayer strength. The man sure could weigh a lot when he went limp. 

"He threw my coat to the dirt," Xander whined. 

Willow rolled her eyes. "You know the only coat he cares about is the one he stole from a dead Slayer." 

Buffy shot Willow a dark look making the witch wince. "Hey. Slayer here." 

"And formerly dead," Xander whispered with a soft giggle. 

"That's true," Willow said, hugging them. "Spike didn't do it to be mean. Come on. Let's make a plan. We can call it Xander-Is-Going-To-Win-Spike Plan."

"Or, just Operation Spander," Buffy said, perking up as they broke the hug. 

"Oh, I like that. Much shorter," Willow giggled. 

"Thanks, guys," Xander said, blushing at the idea of getting Spike. He frowned. "But, what if he doesn't want me?"

"He does," Buffy said with determination. Even if she had to beat the Vampire until he loved her Xander, she would have him happy. 

"He does," Willow said cheerfully. "Let's eat ice cream and then pizza. Kinda daring. Like our plan." 

Buffy and Xander shared a smile at the adorable energy ball of a witch. She really was the best.


	5. Chapter the Fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike's Adventures in LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ignore that whole Connor/Cordelia thing. She is with Angel and Connor is off at Stanford early. They are happy because I am mean and demanding. Besides, this is about Xander and Spike and their little kitten William.

One day. That's all he had been away from Xander and it was driving him nuts. He wanted back with the whelp even though he had messed up. Spike sighed, trailing his fingers through the small pond in the courtyard of the Hyperion. He wanted Xander back. 

"If you sigh again, I'm going to drown you in that pond," Cordelia muttered. The fashionista had just returned from a successful shopping trip to help cheer up her ex-boyfriend's new potential love interest. 

Spike pouted at her, knowing the woman would fulfill her threat with no qualms. 

"Do you miss him?" Cordelia asked nonchalantly as she pulled out food from the Chinese Takeout place down the street. She had made Angel check the place out thoroughly in case it had demons that were feeding the masses cats or dogs. 

Spike nodded, letting out a pathetic whine. His heart ached for Xander. He wanted the man but his head kept reminding him that not even a crazy Vampire Drusilla wanted him. How the hell was he going to earn and keep Xander? The human had a heart bigger than all of California. He loved and took care of Spike even when he didn't have to. He risked his life daily for the good of Sunnydale and his friends. He even risked his life for Spike. 

"Eat. You're patheticness is annoying me," Cordelia said with a teasing smile. 

Spike shook his head no. He was wallowing. Let him wallow in peace! 

"Eat or I start singing," Cordelia threatened. 

Spike let out another heart wrenching whine as he sat up to grab the container the woman held out to him. He slowly started eating, his head down. Wow, he really must be love's bitch if this is how hard it hit him when he didn't even get a chance with Xander. 

"Reow," a soft cry called out. 

Spike's head shot up to see William bouncing over to him. "William," he said in surprise, lifting the brown kitten into his arms. He checked the collar and sure enough it was Xander's kitten. The Vampire's eyes darted around the courtyard in confusion. "Where's you owner, pet?" he demanded. 

William shook his head then fell over to expose his belly for some loving. Purring, William happily enjoyed the Vampire's cold touch. He had found his owner's lover. Now, how to get him back to Sunnydale? 

"Where in the hell did you get that?" Angel complained as he sat down next to a red and giggling Cordelia. "Cordy, you okay?" 

Cordelia sucked in a much needed breath, covering her face. "He's so cute," she cooed when William looked at her. 

William stared at the woman in confusion as she scratched him behind the ear. This woman better not be making a move on his owner's man. When the other Vampire wrapped an arm around her, William settled down. Good. Spike belonged to Xander. 

Spike cuddled the kitten to his chest, sniffing deeply to catch a whiff of the whelp's scent. When he finally had that unique smell of sugar, pizza, and hope in his nose, he lowered the kitten to his lap. 

"You really love him," Angel said in awe. 

"Yeah, I do," Spike answered. 

"More than Dru?" 

"More than Dru," Spike replied, smiling softly. 

"Then, go to him," Cordelia snapped. "Stop moping around like a cat and get your man." 

"What if he doesn't want me?" Spike whined. 

"Xander is the most clueless idiot in the world when it comes to love. Look at Faith. She literally jumped his bones and he still didn't know he was having sex. Or Anya. She told me she had to strip down naked and order him to have sex with her," Cordelia explained. 

Spike growled at the idea of someone else touching what belonged to him. He would never let those women touch his Xander again. He paused, frowning. "How do I tell him? I pissed him off. How can I get him to listen?" 

"Take him the damn cat," Wesley shouted from inside. "Get off our porch, damn layabout," he added softer. 

Angel snorted. "Wes is right. Take Xander the cat. He'll be grateful. Then, kiss him." 

"Kiss him?" Spike said flatly. 

"Yes. Grab him up and kiss him. When you break the kiss, tell him how much you love him while he's still dazed. He'll want sex," Fred said from where she had been reading a book about physics on the other side of the pond. 

Spike took a deep breath, his eyes raising to Angel's. "Do you think he'll want me?" he asked softly. 

"Yeah, Spike. I may not see why but I know he does," Angel said sincerely. He squeezed Spike's shoulder with a grin that startled those around. He tried to convey to his sort of grandson how important this choice was to his future. And to get him out of the Hyperion. One Vampire was enough for him. 

"Okay. I'll go," Spike decided. "If this blows up in my face, promise to put me outta my misery?" 

"I'll stake you willingly," Cordelia said with a bright smile. "Now, go get your man."


	6. Chapter the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter of Kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and makes me sad. Maybe I'll continue later on. I just really miss watching Buffy. :) I love all of you!

Xander paced his apartment nervously. He knew he wanted to talk with Spike. He had a whole plan. First, Xander would tell Spike they needed to talk. Second, Xander would do the talking thing. Third, they would do the kissing thing. Fourth, they would live happily ever after. Well, as much as one could in the middle of a Hellmouth and dating a Vampire. 

But, he couldn't find him! Spike wasn't at his crypt. He wasn't at Buffy's. And, he wasn't at Kitten Poker. He knew because Buffy had checked for him. Where was the bleached blonde menace? 

Plus, William was missing again! How could he start a new relationship with Spike if he kept losing his kitten? 

Xander sighed, dropping onto the couch gracelessly. He just wanted his Spike and William. Wiping at his face, he let his mind wander. Of course, his mind wandered to some dangerous places if he didn't focus. Not dangerous like wandering the graveyards at night all alone. Dangerous such as what he wanted to do with Spike if he ever got the damn Vampire back to town. 

Too focused on his woe, Xander jerked up when he heard someone knock on his door. Hoping some girl scouts were on the other side, he opened the door. A brown ball of fur was pressed to his face causing him to stumble backward allowing Spike to enter and shut the door behind him. "Will," he cried excitedly, yanking the kitten into his arms. "Thank you," he said, eyes widening when he caught Spike's amused ones. 

"You need to keep better track of your kitten, whelp," Spike muttered. 

Xander's face turned red. "You try taming a kitten. It's hard work. Harder than training a Vampire to say goodbye," he muttered, giving Spike a glare. 

Spike winced, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, about that." 

"Yeah?" Xander asked hopefully. Wait, didn't he have a plan for this? What was he supposed to be doing right now? Why didn't Willow come up with a plan in case Spike showed up first? This was going to end bad. He just knew it. 

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm in love with ya," Spike muttered. 

Xander blinked. Wait, what? 

At Xander's look, Spike rolled his eyes. "You don't know how to make it bloody easy, mate. I'm in love with you. I want to kiss you. I want to hold your hand. I want to watch that bleeding boring Syfy with you. I want to be yours. Forever," Spike said, glaring at Xander with his arms crossed over his chest defensively. 

Xander smiled. He set William down to go play as Spike shuffled his feet. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward, deciding to go with step three. Kissing. He sealed his mouth over Spike's, enjoying the coldness that met his warmth. 

Spike melted into Xander's arms, wrapping his around the human's waist. Bloody hell. Anya was right. The boy could kiss. 

XSXSXSXSXXSXSXSXSXS

Xander rolled over to curl against Spike's chest. "So, about you loving me," he said, smirking mischievously. 

Spike looked down at him suspiciously. "Yeah," he said slowly. 

"I love you, too, Spike." 

Spike's face lit up in awe. He rolled on top of Xander to blanket him in with his body. "Bloody hell right ya do," he laughed as he peppered kisses over his human's face. 

William smirked from the living room. Finally. He thought Xander would never admit it. He rolled onto his belly to let his mistress rub it. 

Cecily smiled down at William fondly as she scratched his neck. At least now the sweet poet would be happy. Her debt was paid.


End file.
